This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for making a lap from textile fibers such as cotton.
According to a known method, the fiber material passes through a fiber opening and charging device, a width distribution device having a discharge opening and a lap forming device which has four opening units each having a clothed drum and a working/reverser roll pair. The processing of unlike fiber types is not contemplated. Further, in the known process no cleaning of the fiber material is feasible so that only high quality fiber material may be processed which is economically disadvantageous.